


Three Seconds to Save the Worlds

by AwatereJones



Series: Beyond the Stars [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alt Verse, Dragons, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third and final instalment in the BTS Verse will complete the circle by finally ensuring the future of the three planets under the rule of their one True King Ianto.</p><p>Ianto pushes too far to escape an assassin and finds himself in the Torchwood Hub surrounded by familiar faces,</p><p>Also, you will finally have the gods explained, and a traitor will be vanquished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Life

Ianto knew he was growling but could do no more than cling to his husband as the pain threatened to tear him apart.

His other husband was hysterically screaming at the doctor to do better, work harder and … "fix my eye-candy."

Ianto would have laughed if he had the strength but it was all focused on the baby coming into their worlds.

Ianto took a deep breath and pushed, a silent scream as no more strength could be wasted on sound.

The baby was reluctant to enter the madness and Ianto felt Jack's hands slide around to encourage the baby forth.

John pushed the doctor aside and crouched, looking at the embarrassing area called the birthing hole.

"Come here you little beast!" John demanded, "If you don't come out right now I'll …."

The head crowned and he shrieked and flapped his hands as the doctor calmly levered him back, having already witnessed this drama with the previous royal baby's birth.

When little Princess Anthea was born it took the good king John all his might to control young king John who was sure his husband was dying and proceeded to tell the handsome prince Jack that he was the root cause! Pardon the pun.

Ianto bore down one more time and the wee babe entered the air, opening his little mouth to roar at the indignity of it all.

Jack was looking excitedly at the wee mite and grinned at John who was also craning his neck to see their new son.

"Strong lungs" John crowed, gaining more excitement as the little hands waved. "Strong arms too!"

"My little man" Jack crooned as the baby was placed on Ianto's chest.

"Oh Cariad, he has your chin" Ianto laughed with joy as the love flowed between the three men.

"I'm going to tell the family" John ran from the room and ran straight back in, "Gods! Name!"

"Bearic!" Jack said with pride and Ianto gaped.

"What the hell makes you think I would allow that name!" Ianto blustered, then saw the twinkle.

"Bastard" Ianto laughed as he relaxed.

"Theo!" Jack offered and Ianto hummed.

"Anthea and Theo. I like Theo," John said with a frown. "Short for Theodore?"

"Oh, John Theodore Hart Harkness-Jones!" Ianto sighed. "Lovely."

"What?" John gasped.

"All our names are there and we can call him Theo" Ianto yawned as he started to flag.

"John Theodore Hart Harkness-Jones, nicknamed Theo!" Jack smiled, "There we are!"

"Oh, he will be so spoilt by the children!" John cooed as he ran out again.

Jack sighed as he relaxed then swore as John entered once more.

"Um, Thea and Theo. Ya think?"

"Husband, piss off!" Ianto growled and John giggled as he slammed out.

"Our little princess will be so happy to have a brother so close in age" Jack murmured, still unable to wrap his head around how quickly Ianto had fallen pregnant after their little girl had been born.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly and Ianto hummed.

"You added his names for the treaty, didn't you" Jack said softly, the deadline for the ships a mere months way.

"Your father's as well, cariad" Ianto sighed as he snuggled into the bedding, his job one. "You can clearly see this is your spawn. I meant what I said about you being my only lover. John has been chaste."

"Wow, Daddy is going to go nuts over another heir" Jack grinned, "I now have an heir and a spare!"

"Don't even joke about that" Ianto growled, "If anything happened to Stephen it would kill you!"

"Like whistling when passing the graveyard, sweetest" Jack smiled, accepting the baby and a bottle as his husband began to breathe deeply.

Jack carefully walked out onto the balcony where Myfanwy was perched waiting.

He held up his son and she took a deep sniff, revelling in the new life.

She opened her lungs to blow warm air over the baby who stopped fussing and stared up with wonder. The dragon earned an instant fan.

"Typical, a dragon lover like your Taddy" Jack huffed with a smile as Myfanwy laughed softly, blowing more air.

"Go tell the winds" Jack whispered and she gracefully rose into the sky, her bellow answered by the mountains.

A new life is come.


	2. relationships

Apart from the bonding night, John had not shared their bed again and Ianto worried about his needs. His happiness. John had been following a young maid for a while now, even the children had noticed.

It still worried Ianto that John was the third wheel, standing to one side as Ianto and Jack cemented their bond more each day.

The two year deadline was looming and their thoughts had turned to protecting their brood. Two months and the ships would re-appear. The cycle might start again and Ianto worried about John's happiness.

Ianto's pregnancies had been without problems and the births handled without fanfare. John had revelled in the job of Poppa and Ianto wished he could have his own children to dote on with as much enthusiasm.

To see the slow stalking of this relationship between John and Emily, had Ianto on eggshells as much as the young lady who was covertly watching the handsome king following her every move.

Ianto learnt that she was of good blood, not involved in the politics of the colonies and every bit as enamoured with John as he was with her.

If only they could shake off the fits of shyness.

Ianto was watching them across the table of the feast to celebrate the birth of Theo. Although tired, he had insisted on attending and had enjoyed the fussing as Jack carried him like a damsel in distress to the table and lovingly settled him in his chair.

Theo was asleep in Jack's proud arms as he wandered around the table so everyone could touch his little head and give blessings. John was oblivious as he watched Emily laughing at something a friend had whispered to her.

John perked up as she looked in his direction and then she blushed.

Oh, that blush.

Ianto watched it bloom and saw a mirror to his own blush that John loved so much.

Could she be the one?

Ianto made a note to get to know her better, to see if he might like her as well.

The triad was comfortable and adding a new member might offset things, if she didn't like Ianto and they clashed it might place a wedge between them.

Ianto had much to think about.

He watched Jack laugh as John finally remembered the baby and was in the process of fighting Jack for a cuddle.

Jack finally relented and watched as John cooed.

He will make a wonderful father and he looked over at Ianto then saw his attention on the young maiden Emily and he smiled softly.

So this might be the one Ianto choses to accept for John?

He looked back at John and saw him heading for Ianto who whispered something and kissed his cheek, then John turned and headed for Emily with a look of excitement.

Yes, Ianto has decided to explore this. He has seen John's hopes and will swallow his own fears for the chance of John finding happiness. Jack felt proud of him as he watched him fidget in the chair and then smile softly at the next well-wisher.

Jack looked over at John, who had reached Emily.

Jack watched as she smiled at the child and reached out to give blessing, noting the way John's smiled faded as he examined her hair.

Oh yeah, she's the one.

Jack looked over at Ianto and nodded his agreement.

Now, they just had to get them together.


	3. tiny steps

Emily was in the garden, sitting in the grass making a daisy chain.

Ianto was carrying Theo and her face lit up as he offered her a cuddle.

"So tiny" she crooned as she drew back the blankets to let the sun on his skin.

"Smaller than my first" Ianto agreed. "Delicate, more my side than Jack's I think."

"You are delicate" she agreed, "Lovely long fingers."

"John has small hands and delicate fingers as well" Ianto said and watched her grin as he ducked her head. "His children would be little elfin gems."

"He is really interested in you" Ianto whispered, "He really wants to be closer but he is so damn shy. I took the first step. Maybe you need to as well."

She looked up, letting her hair fall back and regarded him.

"If I…I mean, if we were to see each other," she blushed, "He is your husband."

"So is Jack, but he is also my soulmate" Ianto explained. "John is my husband for the treaty. We do not have a sexual relationship. He is free to marry a soulmate. Bring a Queen into the family, a new bloodline."

"So, I could be his queen?" her face lit up. "He could still marry?"

"Yes" Ianto laughed, "Not my queen, or Jack's but you could be John's. His Planet."

"I never thought, I mean" she looked away.

"A concubine?" Ianto asked softly, "You just thought he would want you as his mistress?"

She nodded and Ianto laughed, a magical sound that made her look up once more.

"You would have every right due to a queen of his realm." Ianto assured her, "Your children would be of royal lineage."

She grinned and rolled her eyes at her own stupidity for misunderstanding.

"Go to him" Ianto prodded, "Tell him that you misunderstood his intentions and would like to try a meal together, to see if his table manners don't put you off."

She giggled and rose, her flared skirts unfolding gracefully.

"Em?" Ianto called as she quickly walked away.

She turned to face him, her face full of excitement.

"Just one small thing" Ianto smiled as he rose and approached.

She raised an eyebrow.

"My baby?"

Emily laughed softly as she suddenly looked down at the sleeping tot in her arms and handed him over to a smiling king.

As she sped off, Ianto looked up at the castle roof. "Well? You think it's enough of a push?"

Myfanwy had huffed with amusement as she had watched the exchange, unfurling with quiet aggression as she had watched the young woman start to leave with the babe. Relaxing again when Ianto regained control of his son.

"I know that she is young, but I have faith" Ianto told her.

_Yes my love, faith._

"Faith in what?" Jack's voice called out as he approached, then looked up to see who Ianto was talking to.

"Hello Cariad" Ianto leaned in for a kiss and promptly deposited the baby into his father's arms.

"Hello Myfanwy, you lovely beast" Jack crooned as he looked down, his son turning him to mush.

Anyone else speaking to her without eye contact would be seen as insulting but she agreed with him that the handsome baby was well worth stealing her thunder on this occasion.

Ianto's happy sigh as he watched the large dragon crane over Jack's shoulder to blow warm loving air over the baby filled her with delight.

The first steps had been taken.

It was up to John and Emily now.


	4. Gentle Meddling

The banquet was in full swing and Ianto smiled politely as yet another well-wisher placed a gift by his feet and clucked over the little boy asleep in the bassinet between the two chairs.

The formal wear was taxing and Ianto felt slightly ill with the tight fitting suit styled before his pregnancy. The fan was doing nothing and he felt effeminate with it, choosing to sit and quietly sweat instead.

He hadn't lost the baby weight as he had hoped, like he had after Thea and now the suit was way too tight.

Of course Jack told him he was being too hard on himself and looked fine.

Fine.

Ianto was sure that he hated that bloody word these days!

If not for last night's 'rompey pompey' he might have thought himself unattractive but the wanton cries and soft whispered endearments as his husband mounted him bore that one no merit.

The baby was dressed in a pale blue gown with the same silver stitching as on Ianto's jacket and he marvelled at the needlework.

All those fine circles, all entwined like ripples on a pond. Just beautiful to match his electric blue tunic jacket.

At least he didn't have those horrible fluffy sleeves he hated so much, he knew Jack probably would though. He loved to 'accidentally' wave them in people's faces.

He saw John enter with a wide grin and a pretty Em on his arm, matching gold brocade a sign that the talk had worked.

The whispers started and Ianto rose, waving to show his favour.

The two walked over and Ianto stepped down from the stage, cuddling them both loudly proclaiming them a good match and asking about the possibility of a wedding soon.

The gasps in the crowd pleased him and Ianto was shocked at his ruthless streak he didn't even know he had. The satisfaction in some female faces who has made disparaging remarks worth the effort.

Em was flushed as she leaned over and touched the little royal head and Ianto turned to hug John, further fuelling the whispers.

"You're just being naughty now!" John whispered.

"Oh John!" Ianto laughed as he drew back, "After the time lost with that bub in my belly, I fully intend to have a party!"

Jack bustled in with his usual entourage that filled the place with noise.

Ianto regained his seat and watched Jack bound over and leap up to sit next to him, lifting the baby into his lap for another look.

"I just can't stop looking at him" Jack said happily as a little cupid mouth pouted.

"I know" Ianto grinned, "Athena all over again."

"Wow, a matching pair" Jack grinned, "We are so blessed."

"Cariad" Ianto said softly, his fears of angering the gods by appearing too prideful had been a sore point between them and Jack sighed good-naturedly.

"So?" he changed the subject instead "Another wedding?"

"I think so" Ianto grinned, happy to watch as John danced with his pretty date.

"You move fast, young squire!" Jack hissed as he cuddled the baby.

"Well, time is precious" Ianto whispered back, "She is earth after all."

"You cheeky devil!" Jack laughed softly, "Joining two planets as well as two hearts. By the time you are done, there will be so much mixed blood between the planets, they would be attacking their own family."

"The thought never crossed my mind!" Ianto said with wide eyes as Jack laughed.

"Minx!"


	5. jump

Ianto was wandering along with his little boy strapped to his chest, Jack's large great big coat covering them and protecting against draughts as he tried to burn off some excess fat Jack still swore he couldn't see.

Liar. Wonderful, handsome liar of his.

The cramp had eased at least, he still had to learn to moderate his food intake, at least the sweet things. Seems this one preferred his milk less sweet than Thea did.

He became aware of dual footsteps behind him and turned to greet whomever else was up at this ungodly hour only to feel a sharp sting as he was struck in the side.

It took a moment to realise he had been stabbed, a mere breath away from his believed baby's head.

Ianto acted without thought, without time to consider anything else.

As the blade glinted in the candle light he closed his eyes, held fast to his baby … and pushed.

.

.

.

Ianto was aware of water dripping.

Hands on his body as he was rolled onto his back and hushed voices as he groaned softly.

"Oh my god!" a female voice cred out, "There's a baby in his clothing."

Ianto blearily opened his eyes and blinked at the hash light as shadows move around him.

_Where was he?_

_Had he gone forward or back?_

Someone was leaning over him, saying his name and he tried to speak but the pain in his chest as too much.

"Fuck!" a harsh voice spat, "He's been bloody stabbed."

"Ianto!" the face became clearer as he was shouted at and he focused on Jack's face.

"Cariad?" Ianto croaked, "Our boy?"

"Ianto!" the shadow barked again, Jack looked fierce.

"Coming!" Footsteps approached and he rolled his head to see shiny black shoes coming closer. His eyes travelled up the pin-striped leg but the pain in his chest was stronger, fingers probing as the acidic man who was talking to Jack leaned closer and swore again.

"He's lost a lot of blood, fuck!"

"Language Owen" Ianto's voice growled and Ianto blinked.

He hadn't spoken out loud. Had he?

"What do we do?" a female voice demanded as a woman leaned over, visible behind Jack.

She was showing a bit too much cleavage for his liking, her red top so low cut that it was a wonder that her breasts didn't make a bit for freedom.

He frowned with confusion as he focused on her. He knew that face.

He tried to speak.

He coughed and swallowed, speaking raspily, "Gwen?"

"Hello pet" she smiled, showing the gap in her teeth and Ianto suddenly knew what he had done.

He could only groan as he realised that he had jumped further than expected.

Only question was … forward or back.

A squawk sounded and Ianto's eyes tracked to the large flying thing that he knew was Myfanwy ... Only … not.

As she passed, his eyes tracked her movement, the figure she passed over taking his focus.

Ianto's last thought as he passed out from the pain was that he was in deep shit.

The man standing over him with a stern frown …

was him.


	6. congrats

"Well?" Jack demanded as they gathered around the meeting table.

"I tested his blood, and the baby" Owen said as he leaned back and threw his pen at Ianto.

"You got a twin you never told us about, tea boy?"

"Stuff off Owen" Ianto growled as he watched his doppelganger on the screen.

"The baby is his, well… The DNA shows that this one here is well, a great … something... Grandfather to that one." Owen pointed, "like he has been diluted by time. Baby is his."

"So… gods." Jack swallowed, "he's from the future?"

"Best as I can work out" Owen shrugged, "Which doesn't explain his clothes, like old Victorian … ah shit. Hart wore clothes like that. Shit."

Ianto blinked and looked at the screen again, "But how could I be his ancestor? I have no children and …"

He looked at Jack and blinked.

"Um." Jack frowned as their secret trysts were still a touchy subject.

"Because the Captain is poking ya, ya mean" Owen snarked gleefully.

"Owen!" Toshiko growled with horror.

Ianto's blush was delicious and Jack sighed as he knew he would never be able to lick that much flesh before it faded.

The man on the screen groaned and moved, pain on his face.

"Oh yeah, when I said the baby is his ... I mean the baby is his" Owen pointed at the screen, "He seems to be lactating."

"Huh?" Gwen gaped.

"Milk? In his boobs? Ya know? Moo?" Owen snarked.

"But how ... I mean, he's a man!" Gwen stuttered.

"Well, believe it or not, he has more parts than us" Owen grinned, "A scan shows a uterus hidden away as well as fallopian tubes and he is clearly capable of carrying and birthing a child. Look."

Jack shifted uneasily in his chair as he glared at Owen, daring him to make a comparison.

Owen clicked and a screen lit up, "I thought this was scaring but now I think it's a birth canal. It grows and collapses as needed. As he recently gave birth, it is still swollen."

"On the other hand, I also know who the other parent is" Owen said as he had saved the best until last, wanting to see Gwen fully involved and drawn in.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I didn't need the blood test really" Owen preened.

"Owen" Jack warned.

"Sex had been recent and I was able to get a sperm swab, quite … er … well. I was more surprised than I thought I would be, but there ya go." Owen snorted.

"Congratulations, you're fathers!" Owen said grandly.

Everyone stood staring at him.

"Me?" Jack asked softly.

"Well, you. Yeah" He smiled.

"Funny thing is, although he is Ianto and he had sex with Jack, there is no direct relation between them even though that other Ianto has latent traces of Jack in his DNA as well" Owen said as he narrowed his eyes.

"So, either you cheat on tea-boy at some stage and create a kid that is going to have a child … blah, blah, blah." Owen watched Gwen suck in her cheeks, "Or … you already have one that's no relation to him! As well … you somehow have one with him! Two bloodlines, with Captain DNA, one with Tea-boy as well."

Jack's glare could have combusted Owen if there was not a water jug in the room.

Alice had never been spoken of but Owen had clearly read more of Jack's medical file than he would have liked.

The real question was … how did he get one with Ianto when he was so careful?

 


	7. whats in a name

Ianto woke and looked around.

This time thankfully the water had stopped dripping.

Jack sat by the bed reading as Ianto reached for him, "Cariad."

"Not yours" Jack spoke with a voice he knew so well, but the eyes … seem so old.

"I went too far, didn't I" Ianto groaned.

"Too far?" Jack asked as Tosh bustled into the room with the baby.

"Oh good, you're awake. This one is hungry and we were worried about giving him anything but you" she said softly,

Ianto gaped at her and hesitantly reached out his arms, already feeling his breasts ache.

He flipped open the strange tunic and Theo latched on immediately, so hungry.

"Sorry darling "Ianto soothed, "My poor baby."

Jack watched for a while and then leaned forward.

"You have come back in time quite far" he said.

"Yes, I worked that one out, thank you Sir" Ianto growled softly as he leaned too close to the baby for his liking, "I did just say so."

"Um, do you have a point of reference I can work with?" Toshiko asked and got the same vacant stare until she shrugged at Jack and left.

"That is quite rude, ya know" Jack said as the baby rolled his eyes to see him and grinned around the tit.

"Hello wee one" Jack crooned, unable to resist.

"So strange" Ianto sighed, "This place, this experience. So dangerous to all of us."

"Tell me about it!" Owen snarled as he entered, "Bloody hard to concentrate for him with two tea-boys in the place."

Ianto blinked at him and frowned, "Who are you?"

"This is Owen." Jack answered, "Owen Harper."

"Doctor Owen Harper, thank you very much" Owen groused, "I do love the way it gets forgotten."

"Forgotten" Ianto repeated softly as Owen got the same weird stare that Tosh had received.

Owen stood transfixed and then turned, fleeing the room.

"Well done" Jack snorted, "He hated being noticed."

He looked up only to find Ianto was drifting off and he reached for the full baby, closing the tunic gently and then placing the baby to his on shoulder to burp.

"You look quite expert at that" his Ianto said as he entered the room and stood looking at the one in the bed.

"We need to sort names for you" Jack said as he rubbed the baby's back, "Any ideas?"

"Well" Ianto considered, "He is Ianto as well. He is traumatised so I think taking his name might upset him a bit"

"So?"

"So, we call me by my middle name then, Theodore" Ianto smiled and Jack nodded.

"Good." Jack got a burp, a good solid burp of agreement and he lowered the baby to stare into blue pools of calm.

"So, what do you think?"

Theo liked the name fine.

Of course.


	8. How many gods?

Ianto woke to the sensation of a baby feeding, looking down to find his son sucking away with delight.

"Hello" Toshiko whispered, "Sorry to wake you but he was so hungry"

"He is a hungry baby" Ianto agreed, "More so than Thea, his sister."

"Oh, lovely" she grinned.

"Toshiko" Ianto said softly.

"Yes, that's right" she said with joy.

"We have a Goddess Toshi in my time" Ianto said as he watched her pretty black hair fall around her face. "Her image is like you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, she is the Water Goddess of Boe 3" Ianto smiled back.

Tell me about Boe 3" Jack demanded from the chair he seemed to always occupy and Ianto jumped, causing Theo to lose the tit.

Ianto swore softly and re-established a good latch.

"Lush and rich in food" Ianto finally spoke, "The water planet. I have prayed to her, she is said to be small, yet with enough heart to fill a room."

"You pray to her? Your planet then?"

"No, Jack's" Ianto replied with a blush, "My husband. My love's only desire."

"Ah, right. Figures, bloody rain follows me everywhere!" Jack muttered with an exaggerated eye roll.

"She is said to speak in rainfall" Ianto tells Toshiko, ignoring Jack, "Her breath is ripples on a pond. Gentle enough to run over a feather without parting the quills yet strong enough to break solid rock"

Toshiko is transfixed as she watched Ianto's face become animated as he speaks of Boe 3's celebrations that involve a lot of water games and then she looked over to find Jack just as enamoured by his passion.

"So each planet had their own God base?" Jack asked "Gods, you must war a lot."

"Yes" Ianto blinked at the 'Gods' and looked at Jack a bit harder.

"Three planets, orbiting a cluster of three suns." Ianto continued to address Toshiko.

"And they all have goddesses?" she giggled and he smiled softly as he shook his head.

"No, two gods and two goddesses" he explained.

"But that makes four" Jack interrupts.

"Yes. One god is a bit …" Ianto paused to consider a polite explanation, "An absentee landlord, if you know what I mean?"

"A bit anti-social" Jack smiled, "Didn't like being prayed to, just wanted acknowledgement. Probably the one least loved."

"Yes"

"So three planets." Toshiko prods as she frowned at Jack to stop interrupting her gentle interrogation.

"Mine is Launderau, the working class planet, hard and able to bend or wield the other two planet's goods to service all three." Ianto says with pride, "We are the Fire planet."

"Fire" Toshiko asks with wide eyes.

"Yes, the home of Dragons." Ianto grins, "As the goddess Toshi's Planet used water, fire Goddess Rosa speaks in volcanoes and heat from the suns. Flame flickers."

"And the third planet?" Toshiko asks as she watches the way Jack blinked at the name of the goddess.

Ianto is still as he considered, "Sheraldit with the Earth God, Stephen. Fine gems and minerals, the metal planet ... my other husband John is from there, the god speaks in earthquake booms."

Jack has gone so still that he does not breathe as he stares at Ianto.

"Jack and John are my husbands. We are the three combined, a triad to form an alliance. We are the three kings, and I am the one true king of all."


	9. More Questions than Answers

9

"How were the gods assigned planets?" Toshiko settled back on the bed as she became more comfortable with this young man.

Jack's statue was still unnoticed as he tried to swallow down his confusion.

"Well, Toshi died to protect, it is said her death brought tears like rainfall." Ianto smiled, "So the water planet claimed her."

"Stephen died to protect the earth, hence, the earth god."

So he became the planet with food and fertile land!" Tosh said and was rewarded with a smile.

"Rosa, well, she is said to be of fiery stuff, able to bend …"

"Ianto?" Toshiko asked as he seemed to stall out and become upset.

"I should not be speaking of such things." Ianto reached for the baby that was sleeping on his lap, pulling him to his chest and shuffling back into the pillows.

"That's only three" Theodore-Ianto said, entering the room, "You said four. There is another god."

Ianto stared up at him and shook his head, unable to go any further for fear of angering the gods who may be already listening.

"Air!" Owen said after he had thought about it, "There has to be air!"

Ianto smiled up at the acidic man and decided to like him. "The most elusive god of all. Most do not believe he exists, for he is very selective with his favour."

Owen turned to Jack, waiting for some lude comment and finally noticed his face.

"Jack" Owen leaned into his face, "You in there?"

"Sorry" Jack rose and looked at Ianto and the baby as things started forming in his brain.

He knew why the Goddess of Fire was Rose. He also knew what she could bend, the some reason this other-Ianto had managed to jump through time without a VM.

The Fire Goddess was the Heart of the Tardis and she moved Time and Space.

He had a lot to think about as he also saw Tosh and Stephen involved. How did this involve him and Yan though?

After they had all left, Tosh slid closer and was rewarded with the offer of a cuddle with the baby.

"He's so tiny" she whispered as she looked down at the imp.

"Tosh" Ianto said quietly, "This may sound silly, but do you believe in dragons?"

"Oh!" she blinked and then smiled, "Yes. In my culture, the dragon is highly regarded. They are usually water or fire."

"Water?" Ianto raised an eyebrow in such a familiar way that she felt warmer towards him.

"Yes" she confirmed.

After she had left, Jack re-entered and closed the door, choosing to sit where she had on the edge of the bed instead of in the chair.

"I don't know how to get back" Ianto stated, as if he knew the question forming. "I do know that you can help me though."

"What didn't you tell them?" Jack asked softly.

"Tosh is Toshi. Rose... well, she is the one that stung you. You know that she wields time, right?"

"Of course Stephen got a reaction as well." Ianto leaned back and stared at his husband's double. "The one I stopped short of was the elusive air. I'm saying too much now, altering timelines. You have to be careful with wibbley-wobbley timey-wimey stuff like that."

Jack blinked.

"So, that means something as well"? Ianto huffed, "My father-in-law is the reincarnation of the On-Coming Storm."

"So your husband …"

"Husbands. Plural." Ianto took delight in the look of glee, "My beloved Jack is my bond mate. John Hart if my second husband, to form the triad needed to keep the treaty intact."

"So you are all considered reincarnations?" Jack asked as he worked it out, "You and your husband, Jack, are me and my Ianto?"

"The one true king is said to have been born of two immortals" Ianto decided to go for broke. If this man was who he thought he was, it was the only way to get home, "Jack and I are in their image. You! You are my Jack, as I am Ianto. He is the other immortal that came with you to that solar system and had a child. The one true king."

"And, the one true king … he rules everything?" Jack asked with a soft smile.

"Yes, the one true king has not only the image of one of the immortals, but their power as well." Ianto nodded, "That is how I jumped through time. I can use the power of the gods."

"Air" Jack said softly.

"Owen" Ianto supplied and Jack sighed.

"He will die too"

"They must, their deaths must be for the greater good or the other Gods of the cosmos will not raise them up to the heavens and assign them their powers." Ianto agreed.

"I know a John Hart, he is involved too?" Jack was getting into murky waters but had to know.

"Not more than a reincarnation, I don't think. Not immortal, he was said to follow them though, the original." Ianto smiled. "Lisa, she was my first … almost love."

Jack nodded, "Here too."

"Gwen … she, well. She is here also." Ianto pointed out, "all that's missing is Myfanwy."

Jack cleared his throat and Ianto laughed as he recalled the flapping of wings.

"So I need John to get you home and start the chain of events that leads to your timeline" Jack said as he rose.

"But it is too late" Ianto sighed as he laid back in the pillows, "I have told you. I have changed it."

"We have a way to forget" Jack assured him. "We can send you back and forget."

Ianto nodded gloomily as he thought of home.

Could his husband's ancestor help?


	10. Back to the future

Jack sent the message through and waited, it took less than two minutes for John to stand before him with a look of incredulity.

"I thought … I mean …. You forgive me? I threw you off a roof! Well, technically I was going to be blown up with that nice bit of …"

Jack shushed him and sat him down, then explained the whole mess. Well, as best he could.

John insisted on peeking.

John wanted to look closer and crept in.

John wanted to look at the baby, suckling as Ianto snoozed.

John wanted to taste the breast milk.

John was dragged away as Ianto stirred with Jack's hand over his mouth.

"Oh my Goddess!" John crowed, "He's gorgeous. Oh, come on Jax, we can have one each. I'll take that one, with the boobs!"

"John please" Jack sighed, "Focus for fucks sake!"

"For Fucks Sake" John repeated, I like that one. I'd do anything for the sake of a good fuck!"

"John. Your descendant is his husband. As is mine" Jack reminded him.

"So, you want me to take him back" John guessed.

"We need your VM and mine to track him through the timelines, we can triangulate the two VMs and trace my blood traces in the baby, as well as Ianto's." Jack pointed out, "Get it down to the second!"

"Ooooo, I love it when you go all .al on me" John shivered.

"John, please" Jack sighed.

"I love the way you say that too" John whispered as he slid closer and touched Jack's shoulder.

"One day, you and I will be husbands and share that man" Jack reminded him, "One day, we will rule worlds."

John stood and blinked as he processed and then he grinned.

"OK, what do you need?"

.

.

.

It was a couple of hours and a lot of arguing before the two Time Agents got things sorted, Tosh helped, then gave up as John couldn't stop the lewd comments and Owen was about to smack him.

Gwen was way too excited about the prospect of helping and Jack sent her on a snipe hunt for some left handed baby clothes.

Finally Ianto stood in his benefactor's suit waiting to go back to his home, Theo strapped to him with a baby sling Tosh had provided and his Jack's coat which Theodore-Ianto had lovingly restored.

Ianto knew Jack would be gobsmacked by its resurrection and he would never again call it old again.

Ianto felt no fear as he slid his hand onto John Hart's wrist, looking into his eyes was looking into those of his husband. A loved man.

John saw the love that shone and swallowed hard.

This was more than he had thought and as he pressed the jump button, he reached out for the hand on his arm, wanting contact.

Light. Gold and flashes or flames and John felt a soft breeze.

They were moving through mist, soothing and cool.

This was not a VM jump.

Ianto kept the eye contact as they sped past stars and constellations, time and space. Then John felt earth beneath his feet. Solid ground.

They were there.

The candlelight flickered as they materialised in the hallway, John quickly stepping away from Ianto and raising his gun as he saw the figure that had just attacked the king standing there looking at the dead space Ianto had previously been standing in merely moments ago.

Three seconds had passed.

The roar outside the keep had John ducking and Ianto placed his hand on his arm to calm him as he pointed out the window.

John looked out and saw an eyeball looking back in as Myfanwy hunted for her beloved.

Ianto waved and grinned, getting a snort from the great beast.

The attacker turned and gasped at the duo standing behind him.

"Majesties?" he squeaked.

John snarled as he fired, the bullet hitting the man and tearing the side of his throat away.

The man fell, convulsing as he bled out and died, a gargling scream that died with him.

"Gotta go sweet cheeks" John whispered and Ianto stepped into his space, grasping the lapels of his coat and then kissing him.

"Farewell Captain Hart" he whispered, "For what it's worth, you have lovely bum cheeks too."

John laughed as he stepped back and blew a kiss, then winked away.

Ianto blinked and turned as Jack pounded towards him, the shot having echoed throughout the castle.

"Baby" he yelled, grabbing Ianto and hugging him with fear.

"It's OK," Ianto calmed him by pushing the baby into his arms, "We're OK. This man attacked me and I was injured."

John strode up in his night clothes, and kicked the man even though he was dead.

The force of the kick turned the body and Jack leaned over to see who had attacked his beloved.

"Who is it?" John demanded, not knowing the face.

"One of my men!" Jack said with horror, "Oh by the Gods, we were attacked from within."


	11. "Do you think they made it?"

"Do you think they made it?" Ianto asked softly from the doorway and Jack looked up from the bottle of retcon he was counting pills from.

"Yeah" he smiled reassuringly, "I do."

Ianto slid onto the desk and looked at him with his hands clasped between his thighs, a look Jack loved.

Jack knew without a doubt that he loved this man.

"Ianto …"

"No. We shouldn't even talk about it. The retcon needs to stick" Ianto said as he reached out and stroked Jack's cheek.

Jack stood and took Ianto into his arms, Ianto's face against his stomach and his arms around his waist.

"I love you" Jack said softly, "I always have."

"Sure, tell me when I'm about to forget!" Ianto sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Jack leaned down and kissed him, taking his face in his hands and enjoying and way Ianto canted his head for more.

Jack pushed him back onto the desk and stroked his sides as they kissed some more.

"When you two are finished ya tonsil hockey, we're ready to go" Owen huffed from the doorway.

"The tech?" Jack asked as he slowly crawled of the panting Welshman.

"The broken tech is in the middle of the table like one of us dropped it, yeah" Owen rolled his eyes in a pretty good parody of Ianto.

"So when we wake, we'll think it was because of that we did the retcon thing" Jack confirmed as they prepared to forget the last six hours.

As Ianto slid past a leering Owen Jack reached back and snagged a sheet of paper, folding it and sliding it into his pocket.

He knew he would check his pockets in the safety of the bunker later, any retcon willingly taken would have such a note.

He also knew the others would never know he had this failsafe method of double checking himself and the retcon usage within staff.

The message would be read.

He would understand it and take the measures asked.

By this time tomorrow they would have forgotten about the 'other-Ianto' but Jack would still remove the birth control device he had under his VM.

.

.

.

Ianto was huddled in Jack's arms as he watched the palace come to life with angry shouts and running guards.

"I'm tired" he sighed as he laid his head on Jacks shoulder.

"Oh Gods, I almost lost you" Jack said with such sorrow that Ianto hummed.

Young King John approached and knelt by the throne, not at all perturbed by the sight of Ianto in Jack's lap.

"We have searched his room, found some leads" he reported, reaching out to soothe Ianto with a pat to his hands.

"Johnny" Ianto smiled, reaching out and cupping his cheek, "I'm OK."

"Good!" he growled, "Because I will set the world afire to protect you, my husband!"

Em hovered nearby and Ianto flicked his eyes in her direction, "And her?"

John smiled and the swagger bled away as he looked shyly at her, "For her? Gods, Ianto. For her I would capture the suns and make a necklace if it pleased her so."

"Good" Ianto smiled, feeling the weight of the jump.

"Sire!" a man stood with the Torchwood insignia on his uniform and Ianto slid from his husbands and stood, proudly accepting the salute.

"We have tracked it back, this man is in fact a Hallett house spy" he informed his king, "We have been able to track his movements and found a cell in all the houses. Seems they tried to attack each house and we luckily stopped any bloodshed by contacting security for each house before the sunrise and subsequent plan was set in action."

"So, had I not taken an impromptu midnight wander I would have been assassinated this morn?" Ianto blanched.

"Young King John's small sister was the target of his house" the man said and John rushed from the room to contact his family, the horror thrumming through the bonds.

"And mine?" Jack said softly, "It was Ianto?"

"Sire." The man turned and sighed.

"Who?"

"Wee Princess Athena, her wet-nurse" he said as he watched Ianto pale.

"Oh my gods" Ianto breathed with shock, "They hated the bonding so much?"

"No my good Sire" the man bowed, "They just wanted the war."

"Do we have them all?" Good King John entered with Queen River on his heels. She ran straight to the throne and gathered the two men into her arms.

"Oh my sweeties" she cried.

"Yes Sire" the Torchwood Security man turned and bowed.

"I want a word with them before we remove their bloody heads!" Good King John snarled and Ianto sighed into River's breasts.

Those poor fools had no idea the storm that was about to break over their pitiful heads as Jack's father spoke with fire and brimstone in his eyes.


	12. I feel a shadow looming

They recovered from the shock and Good King John didn't kill those who sought to destroy the treaty … he fed them to the dragons.

An inter-planetary holiday was declared as everyone celebrated the wedding of John and Em.

Ianto gave John away, much to Jack's amusement as the planets watched on the Vidscreens.

Ianto took a moment to kiss Em's cheek as she whispered her thanks.

He whispered back that she would rue the day she said that.

Her giggle was dainty and her smile was beautiful as she turned to her King.

The children were unconcerned with the addition of a new mother, Em finding the prospect of joining the family less daunting than first thought.

Finding the separate wing for her and John was a delight and also learning that they shared the planets, spending time on all three was a relief.

Her pregnancy was celebrated as well, one week shy of the returning ships and John was more determined than ever to protect his family.

.

.

.

As Ianto and Jack sat in the war room studying maps and talking over choices, John entered and approached, siting close to Ianto with a hand casually placed on Ianto's thigh, just to rile Jack as he looked over the notes spread over the table.

"Will this work?"

"Yes Sweets" Ianto said softly as he reached for another picture of the planet.

"Hello boys" Em called as she struggled into the room, the baby carriage almost as large as her.

"Barely a week from the "Returning" and you have this poor woman weighed down with that … that …" Ianto struggled for the right word.

"Display of pride" Jack growled as he glared at his husband.

Ianto deflated and smiled as he agreed, John was still prouder of Theo than Myfanwy was of her youngling that she had presented to them the day before.

A wee girl, a heifer.

Ianto had stood with shock as the little baby, roughly the size of a St Bernard, had toddled over to chew in his jacket sleeve.

The little heifer was gorgeous and Ianto bit back tears as he told Myfanwy he was pleased for her and her blue mate, chosen from the battle dragons.

He noticed another blue battle dragon who lingered, watching forlornly.

He asked Myfanwy.

_He has no mate._

"No? The rest of you are all paired?" Ianto asked with a raised eyebrow.

_We mate for life my love, he cannot wait for another male to fall in combat and then take his widow. He will not find a mate in this lifetime._

"He waits for little blossom then?" Ianto asked as he motioned to the wee heifer.

_No. He cannot mate with her. He is the brother of my mate. Only two other younglings are here, both male. If there is another girl to be hatched next season, it will be too late. His window for mating is closing._

"So this warrior will fall in battle without ever being loved?" Ianto gaped, unable to accept this fate for one who had been in the front lines for his people.

Ianto knew what to do and he smiled as he walked over to the young dragon and placed a hand on his flanks.

He pushed.

.

.

.

They stood as Ianto looked up and pointed to the skies above.

"See her?" he said softly to the young warrior, "Go. I'll wait for you."

The return push seemed lighter as the young male's joy at having known love bolstered them along.

Ianto wished he could have let him stay but it was outside the timelines and he knew he had been naughty as it was.

It was a wonder that the gods hadn't stopped him, the fact that they didn't told him that they approved.

As he watched the warrior fly free, trumpeting his joy to his flock, Ianto turned to find his own family, eager to enjoy his own love.

For at the 'Returning' …

They might lose it all.


	13. Chapter 13

The air shimmered and seemed to bubble, undulate, then the ships appeared.

Ianto, John and Jack stood waiting as they slowly descended, those inside unable to control their vessels that were locked in the SV Torchwood's tracking beams.

As they were placed on the grass of the meadow in which they stood, Ianto was the first to step forward as he raised a hand.

The ships were released and the world erupted with roars and angry shouts as the crews staggered out to face the wrath of their own people.

Ianto stood defiantly, his head held high as the Dragons that slowly circled, enjoyed their freedom after the voyage in the SV Toshiko.

SV Torchwood touched down by SV Toshiko and sat proudly as she was surrounded by her crew who were ready to die if need be.

"STOP!" Ianto demanded.

_STOP_

Everyone turned as he took a step and seemed to hover above the grass as it bend from his feet as though he were blowing downwards.

"I am your one true king!" he declared, "You are mine! Kneel or die!"

The crews blinked and looked around with confusion.

Then the dragons descended, lightly touching down to eyeball the crews whilst clacking their jaws together.

One traitor broke from the huddle, running at Ianto with his hand held high, the knife glinting in the sunlight.

The blue warrior was quicker, his mighty jaws breaking the man's back as he protected his king.

"Time is running out for you" Ianto said as he raised his arms, "But I am timeless."

One by one, they knelt and accepted their fate.

Ianto smiled and nodded his satisfaction.

There would be peace.

.

.

.

Ianto stood numbly in Myfanwy's nest as she proudly showed him her egg.

"Oh my" he said softly, wondering how to tell Jack.

He walked to the edge of the aviary and looked over to his office as Owen yelled yet again for his coffee.

"I don't know how you managed it old girl" he whispered to her, "But good luck with that one!"

With a soft kiss to her beak, he started down the ladder to appease the little cockney git as he muttered "Coming, bloody God of Hot Air!"

.

.

.

Jack and Ianto stood watching from the mountain top, arm in arm.

"Who would have thought he would go so far" Ianto said softly and Jack hugged him as he laughed.

"You kidding?" Jack smiled at his beloved, "I told you, when he was born that he was the one."

"We waited so long" Ianto agreed as he felt movement in the cosmos.

They turned their heads as the long grass swayed in the breeze, then seemed to part as the earth grew into a mound of dirt, then falling away as a figure stepped out.

A young boy ran up, his golden locks bouncing, and Jack knelt to eagerly hug his grandchild.

"Stephen, you have provided a nice harvest this year" Jack said with a proud smile.

"Thank you Good Father" Stephen grinned, and turned as the mist swirled, "Couldn't have done it without Toshi though!"

"Hello boys" Tosh said as she materialised, her lean body accentuated by the flowing water she stepped from.

"Oi!" Owen snarked as he appeared, holding the back of her gown, "He's a bit of a bloody show off though!"

"Oh, don't be so grumpy" Rose laughed as she flared and appeared, stepping from the flames. "You know you love him."

"We all do" Ianto agreed as he smiled at his wonderful friends, ignoring Jack's wink at Rose.

"So" Owen clapped his hands, "You two immortal pricks up to anything?"

"Owen!" Ianto frowned, "behave or no coffee for you!"

"See?" Owen grumbled to Tosh, "Bloody bastards, both of them."

"Oh, come on" Tosh laughed softly, "You know you love it!"

Rose smiled as she looked at the two men who were still holding one another, satisfied that they made the right decision all those millennia ago, grabbing Ianto from Thames House and reuniting the two lovers.

She walked away from the friendly arguing and watched as the two men down in the meadow turned to one another and kissed, oblivious to everything around them.

The most powerful gods of all, for combined they were the gods of love and renewal.

Her two boys.

.

.

.

.

**So ends the third and final instalment of Beyond the Stars. I may do a few one-shots in the future but as my OCD loves threes, this must be …**

**The end.**

**Um …. Maybe?**

 

 

Fire Goddess – Rose – Launderau – working class, hard and able to bend, wield the other two planet's goods to service all three. – Jones. Dragon Planet – speaks in volcanoes and heat from the suns.

Water Goddess Toshi– Tosh - Boe 3 – lush and rich in food – Harkness speaks in rainfall

Earth God – Stephen – Sheraldit … fine gems and minerals – Hart – speaks in earthquake booms.

Air God – Owen – elusive and has no set home. As air he is thought to be a myth, a whisper. It is said that the air god heralded his arrival with sound, resonating the air.

A Harp.


End file.
